Broken But Determined
by Sourcery
Summary: Marik has finally got the puzzle and Yami. poor Yugi, Yami managed to save him but, what will Yugi do when its only a matter of time before Marik takes the world into darkness. dark fic. yaoi R/B YY/Y. mild rape YM/YY
1. prolouge

Prologue -  
  
Yugi stared blankly at himself in the mirror, shock freezing him on the spot. He wasn't sure whether he had just woken up from a nightmare or reality.  
  
His hand slowly dropped down from his face in search of what he couldn't feel, he gasped when his hand only felt his shirt.  
  
He lowered his fearful eyes to his chest, praying to god this wasn't happening.  
  
Silent tears feel from his eyes, closing and reopening hoping they were playing tricks on him. They weren't.  
  
Total despair flooded over him, his heart felt like it had broke into two.  
  
His once joyful face now filled with horror, his only thoughts being negative.  
  
He sat there, in his room hardly flinching.  
  
His only hope for a happy life was probably gone forever, and it was all his fault.  
  
His breathing increased in speed as reality dawned on him.  
  
His lips quivering as sobs began to escape his throat.  
  
He felt utterly devastated.  
  
This couldn't be happening to him! No! Please god! Have mercy!  
  
He felt so empty, he didn't feel hole.  
  
Why is this happening!? Why? Why? Am I cursed?  
  
The emotions he felt were unbearable.  
  
All my fault! it's all my fault! the world is doomed! Because of me.......  
  
Yugi held his head in his hands as he cried.  
  
The usual comforting weight of the puzzle, was gone.  
  
Me: well that's the prologue. Should I continue?  
  
Yami + Yugi: what have you done!?  
  
Me: you'll find out, if the readers want to.  
  
Yami + Yugi: R+R!  
  
Me: ^_^ 


	2. What happened

Thank you for the reviews! Lets begin.  
  
Chapter 1 - what happened? -  
  
There was a knock at Yugi's door, "hey Yuge? It's Joey here. Ya Gramps said I could come up. 'kay if I come in?" said a voice  
  
Yugi didn't reply, he was to lost in his thoughts to answer his friends question.  
  
The door slowly opened and Joey walked in, he glanced at Yugi who was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.  
  
Joey sat beside him, "Yuge?" he asked in an concerned voice "what's wrong buddy?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Joey, his face was pale and his eyes were puffy from crying.  
  
Joey gasped, "man, you don't look so good Yuge. What happened?" he asked  
  
"It's all my fault Joey, I.." Yugi trailed off as more tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Yuge, what's ya fault? hey, why aren't ya wearing the puzzle? Did someone steal it!? well, whoever it was is gonna pay!" Joey yelled angrily  
  
"no Joey!" Yugi exclaimed "don't put yourself in danger."  
  
"so someone did steal it. who was it!? tell me." Joey said  
  
Yugi sighed, "Marik. He took the puzzle." He sobbed hiding his face once more.  
  
Joey gasped again, "what? No. your kidding right?" he cried  
  
Yugi shook his head, "no Joey, I'm not kidding."  
  
Joey put a reassuring arm round Yugi, "Yuge, how did this happen?" he asked  
  
Yugi looked up again, "well, it happened this morning. It was so quick Joey, I thought I was dreaming." He began  
  
~ flashback ~  
  
Yugi awoke happily to the sound of birds outside, "mmm." he sighed as he stretched his arms and lazily stumbled out of bed, He then put on his puzzle.  
  
/morning Yami/ Yugi said through their mental link  
  
//oh, morning Aibou. Sleep well?//  
  
Yugi blushed as he remembered his 'little' dream of Yami last night.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/oh, ah....yes I slept fine/ Yugi replied  
  
Yugi dressed as usual, it was a lovely Sunday morning and he decided that today he would spend some time with his Yami.  
  
Yugi sighed, as his thoughts went back to Yami. He loved Yami and had been keeping it a secret for several months now.  
  
He hadn't told Yami this because he feared rejection from him and that it would ruin their friendship forever so he kept it to himself even though it was killing him inside.  
  
Yugi turned to leave his room when he felt a strong wind blow past him, he stopped and turned back searching fearfully for the source.  
  
'the window' he thought to himself sighing, walking over to the open window he stopped.  
  
"that's funny" he said aloud "I don't remember opening my window....maybe Yami did."  
  
He closed the window, 'boy am I paranoid' he thought to himself  
  
//Yugi, are you all right?// Yami asked when he felt Yugi's sudden fear  
  
/yeah I'm fine Yami. Did you open my window last night?/  
  
//erm, no Yugi. I was in my soul room all night.//  
  
/must of been Grandpa then. Yeah, that's right. Grandpa./  
  
//but Grandpa was sleeping over a friends house last night, he still is. Yugi, I think we better leave// Yami's voice held warning and sudden fear.  
  
/what? Why?/ Yugi asked, worried  
  
//I sense dark power here. Possible danger. Please, Yugi! Go!//  
  
Yugi frowned, /Yami, calm down. What are you going on about? I don't see anything in my room/  
  
//Yugi, I'm telling you there's something here!//  
  
/okay, but Yami I-/  
  
a dark energy bolt came from behind Yugi, Yami sensed the danger and came out of the puzzle just in time to push Yugi out of the way.  
  
"YAMI!" Yugi cried as he hit the floor.  
  
The energy bolt had hit Yami and sucked him in, Yugi could only watch in shock and horror as Marik appeared in front of him.  
  
"what have you done? Where's Yami?" Yugi gasped  
  
Marik laughed evilly, "just as I planed. The pharaoh has gone through the vortex to my residents" he said  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, "no! bring him back!" he cried  
  
Marik only laughed again, "sorry mortal but I can't do that." He hissed "now be a good boy and hand me the puzzle."  
  
"why should I?" Yugi asked moving to his feet.  
  
"because if you don't you'll never see Yami again but maybe if you do..." Marik replied  
  
"you wouldn't" Yugi gasped  
  
"wouldn't I kill him?" Marik said "watch me!"  
  
Yugi lowered his head, he couldn't let Yami die.  
  
He took off his puzzle, Marik smirked.  
  
"here" Yugi said as he gave Marik his puzzle "now give me Yami back."  
  
"no." Marik said  
  
"what!? But you said..." Yugi trailed off  
  
Marik grinned, "foolish boy. You should know not to trust a rare hunter." He laughed "my plan has worked! You Yugi, are so gullible"  
  
Marik pushed Yugi back on the floor and said before leaving through the vortex, "don't worry Yugi, I'll take good care of him."  
  
"no! please! Come back!" Yugi cried as the vortex disappeared.  
  
~ end flashback ~  
  
Yugi was crying on Joey's shoulder, "I never got the chance to tell Yami I loved him!" he cried "and it's all my fault, I should of listened to Yami and got out."  
  
Joey pattered Yugi on the back, "there, there buddy, it's not ya fault. anyone could of done the same" he said  
  
"but Joey, if Marik gets Yami's power then the world, it's doomed!"  
  
end chapter -  
  
oh, what's gonna happen?  
  
Bakura: you should know, your the authoress!  
  
Well I'm always open for idea's now, anyway. What do you think? Good? Bad?  
  
Bakura: bad.  
  
Shh! I wasn't asking you. I was asking the readers!  
  
Well, I just got back from Wales and I'm very tired now so I'll leave it for now.  
  
Please R+R and no, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't sue me, got it?  
  
Thanks ~ 


	3. The Perfect Plan?

I don't own Yu-gi-oh so lets get on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 2 - the perfect plan?  
  
Joey thought for a moment, "why don't we tell the others? They could help." He said still thinking.  
  
Yugi shook his head and sighed, "how?" he asked  
  
Joey grinned when an idea finally crossed his mind, "maybe Bakura could help! I mean, he's got shadow magic hasn't he?" he said  
  
Yugi frowned, "why would Bakura want to help? He practically hates Yami and I don't think he'd want to help get my puzzle back." He sighed again  
  
"but, Yugi. It's worth a try, come on! We can call the others and all go over to my place, there's no one there anyway." Joey replied  
  
"what's the point?" Yugi muttered, turning away from Joey  
  
Joey gasped, "what's the point!? Yugi! Have you gone mad? Are you just gonna wait for the world to end?" he yelled  
  
"what use could I possibly be? I never have been. It's to late Joey. It's to late." Yugi cried  
  
"I thought you'd always have hope. I thought you were the friend who would never give up! But I guess I was wrong. You've always been there for me but look at you now. Standing there while the world gets closer by the second to it's doom." Joey shouted, anger showing in his voice.  
  
"your beginning to sound like Tea." Yugi said "but you still don't understand."  
  
"oh I understand all right!" Joey said "your lost in pity for yourself!"  
  
Yugi turned to look at Joey, shocked at his words.  
  
"not for the world, not for your friends, not for your family, not even for Yami. But yourself!" Joey continued "you say you love Yami. Well Yuge, your not showing it by being selfish. Your not showing it by giving up and your certainly not showing it by letting him and the puzzle stay with that bastard Marik!"  
  
Joey narrowed his eyes, "are you sure you love Yami?" he asked "because I don't think you do."  
  
"now that's enough!" Yugi shouted, shocking Joey with his tone of voice.  
  
"I do love Yami! And I'm not selfish! And I do want to save the world!"  
  
Joey smiled, the anger leaving his voice. "I know buddy, you just gotta show it." he said  
  
"but what must I do Joey?" Yugi asked "how do I help Yami?"  
  
Joey sighed, "lets just call the others. Okay?" he said  
  
Yugi nodded, "okay." he replied  
  
Joey opened the door, "then lets get going." He said walking out of the room.  
  
~ in Mariks residents ~  
  
"we've locked him up master." A cloaked figure said  
  
"very well." Marik replied,  
  
Marik was sitting in his 'throne' with his rare hunters all around him, he glanced at one of them and asked,  
  
"what must I do to claim the pharaoh's power?"  
  
The rare hunter looked at him, "well master, you must turn the pharaoh evil and to do this you must get him to drink your own blood from this cup." He said holding up a golden cup.  
  
Marik smirked, "would this turn the pharaoh on my side?" he asked  
  
The rare hunter bit his lip and nodded although with little confidence, "yes master. He would willingly use his powers for us" he said  
  
another hunter shook his head, "but master" he said "how do you get him to drink your blood willingly?"  
  
Marik wasn't sure, he knew that Yami was strong and it would be hard to make him drink it.  
  
"indeed." He said "how?"  
  
The rare hunters looked at each other until one said,  
  
"why master, you simply have to brake him."  
  
Marik glanced at the rare hunter, "I will find away to brake him? yes. You are right! Brilliant my hunters! Now leave while I think." He said  
  
the rare hunters left, leaving Marik to think.  
  
*stop this!* came a voice in his head  
  
Marik snarled, **shut up! Boy. You are my slave now** he replied through his and Malik's mental link.  
  
*I never wanted this! You bastard, give me my body back!*  
  
Marik laughed, **it's my body now, Malik. Now be quiet while I plan my destiny**  
  
Marik blocked their link once more and licked his lips, "perfect" he said  
  
"I have another perfect plan."  
  
End chapter -  
  
wow, well review and tell me what you think!  
  
Please R+R  
  
Thanks ~ 


	4. Plans At Work

I don't own Yu-gi-oh. Warning: This chapter contains mild rape.  
  
Chapter 3 - Plans at work -  
  
Yugi and the others all sat in Joey's living room; they had all been called over and had just been told everything.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment until Bakura spoke,  
  
"And why am I going to help you again?" he asked coldly  
  
"Because if you don't the world will be taken over by darkness! That's why!" Yugi cried desperately.  
  
Bakura frowned, "and I care because?" he said  
  
"Because if the world is gone then there will be no one to insult or rob?" Joey offered the tomb robber.  
  
"I'm still not helping you pathetic mortals or that baka pharaoh." Bakura replied  
  
Ryou glanced at Bakura and gave him a desperate look, "not working Ryou." Bakura said looking away.  
  
[Bakura, you have to help] Ryou said through their mental link  
  
[{I don't have to do anything]} Bakura replied  
  
[I'll make it up to you]  
  
[{Really?]}  
  
[Really, but of coarse if there isn't any world then, you can good bye to your little koi games]  
  
Bakura gasped, "all right! All right! I'll do it." He yelled suddenly causing everyone to jump.  
  
Tristen looked worried, "do what exactly?" he asked  
  
"Take you to the shadow realm where Marik is." Bakura replied  
  
"Why the change of heart?" Tea asked  
  
Bakura looked at Ryou who blushed, "what can I say?" Bakura sighed, "It's my favorite card."  
  
"Who cares why he's helping! Lets just go." Yugi said  
  
"I need a little time." Bakura said  
  
"To what?" Yugi asked frantically  
  
"To see if I can locate where exactly Yami and the puzzle are." Bakura replied  
  
"Can't you just use your ring?" Yugi asked  
  
"I am but, Marik is powerful and is blocking my ring so it will take time to err, dismantle his defenses." Bakura explained  
  
"Well hurry. I don't know how long we have left." Yugi said  
  
"Just let me do this in peace!" Bakura snapped  
  
"Sorry..." Yugi sighed  
  
"Hey don't worry Yuge." Joey said, "We're all with ya"  
  
"That's right." The others said  
  
"Thanks guys." Yugi replied, gazing out the window  
  
'Hold on Yami' Yugi thought 'we're coming'  
  
~ Marik's residents ~  
  
Yami was chained to a wall in a dungeon, he struggled but the chains were just too strong.  
  
'Ra Yugi, where are you?' he thought to himself, tears welled up in his eyes but he forced them back.  
  
'I must stay strong' he told himself 'don't let the darkness get to me'  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming towards him; he looked up to come face to face with, Marik.  
  
"Comfortable Pharaoh?" Marik asked mockingly  
  
Yami growled, "stay away from me Marik!" he hissed  
  
Marik took Yami's chin in his hands and raised Yami's head, "touchy, touchy" he said  
  
Yami tried to move his face away but found he couldn't, "don't worry yourself pharaoh, you'll soon be by my side." Marik whispered  
  
Yami's eyes widened, "what do you mean?" he asked  
  
Marik smirked, "you will join me and the world of darkness." He said  
  
"Never!" Yami spat  
  
Marik pushed Yami hard against the wall causing Yami to yelp in pain, "you won't have a choice!" Marik said  
  
Marik then forced his lips on Yami's, Yami struggled but the chains weakened him.  
  
"No! Sto-" Yami was cut off when Marik's tongue entered his mouth.  
  
'Gods help me!' Yami cried in his mind 'please help me!'  
  
End chapter -  
  
I can't believe I just wrote that. Anyway, the next chapter will be up shortly.  
  
PLEASE R+R!!!!!! 


	5. Broken

Hi there people, I don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
Chapter 4 - Broken -  
  
Yugi paced around the room, "what's taking so long?" he asked  
  
Bakura snarled at him, "if you stop pacing maybe I'd be able to focus!" he growled  
  
Yugi sat back down next to a sleeping Joey, "you've been 'focusing' all night!" he moaned  
  
"Well, you've been pacing all night! Now shut up!" Bakura snapped "or I won't bother helping."  
  
Yugi sighed, "fine." He said  
  
Bakura grunted before continuing. Everyone was sleeping apart from Yugi and Bakura and the night had been slow and cold.  
  
"I sure hope Yami's okay." Yugi whispered  
  
Bakura grunted again, Yugi tried once more to sleep before he found himself pacing around the room again.  
  
~ Marik's dungeon ~  
  
Yami lay on the floor, he had managed to put his clothes back on after the rape but now he had to deal with the pain.  
  
The physical pain he could bare but the mental pain was braking and ripping his soul apart.  
  
His eyes were glazed over and he lay there, motionless.  
  
He could hear thousands of mocking and whispering voice's in his head  
  
"Give it up." One said  
  
"Let the darkness in," said another  
  
"Your pathetic" hissed the third  
  
"You call yourself pharaoh?" laughed the other  
  
"Weakling! Weakling! Give it up! Let the darkness in! You're pathetic! You call yourself pharaoh?" the voices chanted over and over again together.  
  
Yami held his head; tears had been falling from his eyes all night.  
  
"STOP IT!!" he screamed "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"  
  
But the voices continued.  
  
~ Marik's throne room ~  
  
Marik smirked, "I have done it!" he laughed, "The pharaoh is soon to be mine!"  
  
The rare hunters nodded, "what did you do master?" one asked  
  
Marik looked at them, "nothing to concern yourself about. Now, bring me the cup!" he ordered  
  
The cup was passed to him and with a knife from his pocket he drew some blood from his wrist, which fell into the cup.  
  
"Now." He said, "All we have to do is wait awhile before he brakes, completely."  
  
The hunters nodded again, "go my hunters, guard our kingdom" Marik said  
  
"Why master?" a rare hunter asked  
  
"Because I sense someone using magic to track us. But do not be alarmed my hunters, whoever they are will soon suffer the consciences of getting into our business." Marik replied  
  
The rare hunters bowed, "yes master" they said, "they sure will."  
  
End chapter -  
  
Another chapter done, Another one on it's way.  
  
PWEASE WEAD AND WEVIEW! R+R. 


	6. Give In To The Darkness

Chapter 5 - Giving in to darkness -  
  
"I've got it!" Bakura declared looking up at Yugi  
  
"Finally" Yugi said  
  
Bakura glared at Yugi, "well thanks very much!" he replied  
  
Yugi sighed, "sorry Bakura, I am thankful." He said  
  
"I'll just wake the others then" Bakura started, standing up.  
  
"No!" Yugi said "I don't want them in danger. Lets go alone"  
  
Bakura was shocked but he agreed, "very well" he said, "lets go."  
  
~ Mariks residents ~  
  
"They are coming master," said a rare hunter  
  
"I know" Marik replied "but we will deal with the brats later. Go! Bring me the pharaoh"  
  
The rare hunter bowed, "yes master" he said, already on his way to the dungeons.  
  
~ Marik's dungeon ~  
  
The rare hunter stopped at the bared door of the dungeon, he opened the door and walked in slowly.  
  
Yami was now sitting up against the wall, his eyes were still glazed and he said nothing when the rare hunter pulled him up and dragged him out of the dungeon, towards Marik's throne.  
  
~ Back to Yugi and Bakura ~  
  
Yugi stared at the dark building, which appeared to be in the center of the shadow realm, "Is Yami in there?" he asked fearfully  
  
Bakura looked at his millennium ring, "yes, that is where the pharaoh is being held" he said  
  
Yugi gulped, "then lets go." He said  
  
Bakura frowned, "the place might be crawling with guards. Hey, Yugi?" Yugi was now running towards the building. "Yugi you twit! Wait up!"  
  
Bakura caught up with Yugi, "never do that again." Bakura panted  
  
"Sorry" Yugi said "but I just got to find Yami. Come on! Lets go inside!"  
  
Bakura sighed, "can't we make a plan first?" he asked  
  
Yugi looked at him and then back at the building, "no" he replied, "there's no time"  
  
"I thought you'd say that" Bakura said following Yugi to the doors of the building.  
  
~ Back to Marik ~  
  
The rare hunter dropped Yami in front of Marik, "hello again, my dearest pharaoh" Marik said  
  
Yami didn't respond, "what? Not talkative today pharaoh? That makes a change." Marik smirked  
  
His plan was working Yami would soon be his.  
  
Marik bent down to Yami's level, the cup in his hands.  
  
"Drink." Marik ordered Yami  
  
"Obey your master Yami," said a voice in Yami's head  
  
"Yeah, do as he says!" hissed another  
  
"Drink!" Marik repeated  
  
"Give in to the darkness" Marik grabbed Yami's throat causing Yami to part his lips slightly.  
  
Throwing Yami's head back and tipping the contents of the cup in Yami's mouth, Marik grinned evilly when Yami swallowed.  
  
Yami eyes rolled backwards and then closed, Marik watched expectantly until Yami opened his eyes.....  
  
End chapter -  
  
A cliffhanger! You know the drill, PLEASE R+R!  
  
^_^ Thankies! ~ 


	7. Rage

Well before I start I think I should warn you that this chapter might be a bit (or a lot) nasty as in, having blood and gore. Ya know?  
  
So, you've been warned. I don't own Yu-gi-oh, so lets just start.  
  
Chapter 7 - Rage -  
  
Yugi and Bakura slowly entered the dark building, "wow" Yugi said "it sure is spooky in here."  
  
Bakura smirked, "your not scared are you? Little Yugi." He asked mockingly  
  
Yugi laughed nervously as he looked down the empty hall way, "of coarse not." He said  
  
Bakura frowned suddenly as he peered down the hall, "what is it?" Yugi asked worriedly "what's the matter?"  
  
"it's just so....empty, I thought we'd of been attacked by now." Bakura replied still frowning.  
  
Yugi bit his lip, "and it's quiet." He said  
  
Bakura narrowed his eyes, "a little to quiet." He finished  
  
"lets just find Yami quickly." Yugi said, moving deeper into the hall.  
  
'it seems all to easy to me' Bakura thought to himself  
  
"Bakura? Are you coming or what?" Yugi asked looking back  
  
"yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Bakura sighed as he moved towards Yugi  
  
as they walked down the corridor, eyes watched them with amusement.  
  
Yugi gulped, "Bakura, do you feel like we're being watched?" he asked  
  
Bakura ignored him and simply grunted, Yugi sighed.  
  
Yugi was slightly ahead when he heard Bakura cry out in surprise.  
  
Yugi turned in fear, Bakura had been grabbed and was now fighting off several rare hunters.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi cried, not knowing what to do.  
  
"don't just stand there you idiot!" Bakura shouted "run while you still can, I'll hold them off."  
  
Yugi hesitated, "but Bakura..." he cried  
  
Bakura growled, "just get going!" he yelled  
  
and with that Yugi ran, as quickly as his legs could carry him.  
  
~ Marik's throne room ~  
  
Yami opened his eyes and they rolled back in place.  
  
before they had been a purplish crimson but now, they were a totally different, shocking blood red colour.  
  
He looked at Marik and smiled, tilting his head to the left a little to gaze at him.  
  
Marik smirked and came closer to Yami's face, he did not see the murderous look in Yami's blood red eyes.  
  
"my dear, would you like to taste me?" Marik asked  
  
"yes." Yami hissed, his voice hiding wicked amusement.  
  
Marik pressed his lips to Yami's and to Marik's delight, Yami responded hungrily.  
  
Yami deepened the kiss until he found Marik's tongue, The same tongue that had been forced into his mouth not so long ago.  
  
Yami waited until Marik's tongue entered his mouth, his eyes then glowed with sudden rage and so, he slammed his mouth shut.  
  
Marik didn't have time to scream when Yami's teeth bit into his tongue, the pain was shocking and terror for the first time in his life, show in his eyes.  
  
Yami's rage increased, he bit down harder.  
  
Marik tried to move away but his tongue was trapped by Yami's teeth and it only caused more pain.  
  
Blood began to pore out of Marik's mouth, gushing to the floor.  
  
Only now did he wish that he hadn't ordered his rare hunters to leave.  
  
Yami's angry eyes shined back at Marik's horrified ones as Yami turned his head to the right with Marik's trapped tongue still inside his mouth.  
  
More blood fell as Marik's tongue was ripped away from his mouth and Marik gasped when Yami spat out Marik's tongue.  
  
It landed on the cold floor, a circle of blood around it.  
  
"oh, my dear I'm sorry" Yami said sweetly "but you didn't taste very good."  
  
Marik opened his mouth to scream but found he couldn't, instead he fell to the floor, motionless.  
  
Yami laughed bitterly, silent tears fell from his eyes.  
  
His laughing soon turned to raging sobs as he slumped to the floor again.  
  
End chapter -  
  
oh my, where did that come from? Well, I guess you better R+R please.  
  
Thanks ~ 


	8. Mercy

Chapter 8 - Mercy -  
  
Yugi slowly walked down the dark and dusty corridor, his eyes searching frantically for any danger.  
  
There were so many doors that Yugi was beginning to think he was lost.  
  
He didn't have a clue were Yami was and he hadn't bumped into any more rare hunters which Yugi wasn't sure to be glad about or worried.  
  
Yugi wasn't sure were he was going but something told him in his heart that, he would find Yami soon.  
  
He was just worried where.  
  
~ Marik's throne ~  
  
Yami stood and gazed around the room, the walls were totally black and the only thing that would catch someone's weary eye would be the golden throne itself planted in the middle of the room.  
  
Marik remained motionless on the floor, Yami looked down at him and then back around the room.  
  
The rare hunters had felt their master's pain and were now running round the place searching for him.  
  
The door behind Yami creaked; his eyes darted to the door as he turned to face it.  
  
All the doors in the building were plain dark brown and seemed to hold the 'this is a old spooky castle look' and boy were they noisy.  
  
The rusty handle slowly turned, Yami watched with irritation as he took a step closer to the door.  
  
The door seemed the open in slow motion until two nervous rare hunters stepped in.  
  
"What the!?" cried one of the rare hunters as he spotted Marik on the floor  
  
Yami took this as his chance and he lunged at one rare hunter who knocked the other causing them both to fall on the stone cold floor.  
  
One rare hunter screamed when he realised what Yami was about to do.  
  
Yami had taken Marik's millennium rod and was now slicing it into the other rare hunters flesh.  
  
Blood fell from the rare hunter and his screams were soon silenced, the other rare hunter tried desperately to escape, as he crawled towards the door which was so close yet not quite close enough.  
  
Yami grabbed him and twisted him round so he was facing him, "please, have mercy!" the rare hunter cried  
  
Yami peered into the rare hunters horrified eyes, his free hand which held the millennium rod trembling.  
  
"Please! Please..have mercy." The rare hunter begged  
  
''What are you waiting for?'' a voice in Yami's head asked fiercely ''kill him!''  
  
Yami moved the rod closer towards the rare hunters head, still trembling.  
  
"No please! Stop please!" the rare hunter pleaded  
  
'I shouldn't be doing this' Yami thought 'it's wrong'  
  
''Were was their mercy when they hurt us?'' the voice asked ''why should we spare him when he would be glad to kill us right now!?''  
  
'No. They have all been brain washed by Marik, they couldn't help it.' Yami thought back  
  
''You will do as I say weakling! Now kill him now! Kill him!''  
  
"No!" Yami cried pushing the rare hunter away from him "run! Get away from me!"  
  
The rare hunter scampered to his feet before sprinting out of the room with small tears of fear and relief in his eyes.  
  
Yami held his head in his hands, ''you can't fight yourself Yami. You must live up to the meaning of our name, for you are evil and always will be!'' the voices in his head hissed and teased.  
  
"No! I am not evil! I'm not evil! I'm not...." Yami chanted  
  
He didn't know how long he could keep fighting the darkness but he knew if he didn't, the world would have no mercy or light left.  
  
Only darkness.  
  
End chapter -  
  
Thanks for the reviews, please R+R!!!! 


	9. Freed

Thank you for all your reviews, it means so much to me! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Okay lets get going.  
  
Chapter 9 - freed -  
  
Bakura kicked the last rare hunter to the floor, 'idiots' he thought to himself angrily.  
  
Although the rare hunters had caught him off guard they still hadn't managed to capture him.  
  
Bakura smirked down at them before hearing a sound behind him, he swung backwards to come face to face with another rare hunter.  
  
He got ready to attack but, to Bakura's surprise the rare hunter didn't seem interested in him.  
  
instead of trying to capture Bakura, the rare hunter ran.  
  
Bakura watched him run away curiously, 'something's not right.' He told himself 'better find the puzzle, Yugi and the pharaoh. Fast.'  
  
Turning back the other way, Bakura headed towards where he'd last saw Yugi.  
  
~ Marik's throne room ~  
  
Malik had been enslaved in his own mind ever since he first got the millennium rod but now, he found himself laying on a cold floor next to his evil Yami, Marik.  
  
Malik groaned causing Yami, who was huddled in a corner, to look up.  
  
Malik sat up with his back to Yami, his eyes adjusting to the new darkness around him.  
  
he wasn't sure if he was pleased to be free from his soul room or fearful.  
  
Yami stared at Malik's back with blank eyes, he moved away from the corner and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Malik sensed the other presence and turned towards Yami, shook filling his eyes for a moment before vanishing.  
  
"Who are you?" Yami hissed at him  
  
"my name is Malik," Malik replied nervously "I'm Marik's Hikari."  
  
Yami tilted his head to the left, "You must be Yami," Malik continued "it's um, nice to meet you."  
  
"You do look like Marik but, I've never seen you before." Yami said dangerously "how do I know your not lying?"  
  
Malik bit his lower lip, "I'm not lying!" he exclaimed "You see, ever since I got the millennium rod I've been imprisoned in my soul room by Marik."  
  
Yami moved closer towards Malik until they were face to face, "Or maybe your helping Marik get my powers!?!" he shouted  
  
Malik shook his head, "no I...I'm not! Honest." He pleaded fearfully  
  
Yami growled and grabbed Malik's throat, "Your lying!" he shrieked  
  
Malik began panting for air as Yami strangled him, "Okay...." he choked  
  
"At first I wanted your powers! But then I saw it was wrong, I tried to stop Marik! But he was just to....ah, strong! Please! I beg of you, that is the truth!"  
  
Yami eyes widened when he heard a familiar scream from outside the room.  
  
He quickly let go of Malik who slumped to the floor panting.  
  
His eyes stopped on the spot where Marik's body should of been.  
  
Malik looked up at a angry but terrified Yami still slightly panting, his eyes followed Yami's to meet the floor.  
  
He gasped and looked back at Yami,  
  
Marik's body had gone.  
  
End chapter -  
  
0_0 is Marik still alive? Who screamed? What will Yami do?  
  
Well, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out.  
  
^_^ please R+R! thank you. 


	10. Cheating Destiny

Thanks a lot for the reviews, here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 10 - Cheating destiny -  
  
Yami pulled himself up and walked towards the door cautiously.  
  
"Wait!" Malik cried "Where are you going?"  
  
Yami turned to glance at him before proceeding to go to the door again.  
  
Malik stood and followed him, "Look, I know you don't trust me..." Malik began but was cut off by Yami.  
  
"stay here!" he commanded, slowly opening the door.  
  
Malik grabbed Yami's arm to hold him back, "No! I'm coming with you!"  
  
Yami pushed Malik back down to the floor, "I said, stay here!" Yami yelled fiercely, turning back towards the door.  
  
"It's to dangerous out there, wait here. I promise I'll come back for you so..just stay put until my return!" Yami said in a more gentle tone.  
  
Malik sighed, "Okay," he replied "I'll wait here."  
  
Yami nodded and then walked out leaving the room silent.  
  
'I must be crazy' Malik thought 'I'm trusting a guy who just tried to kill me.'  
  
~ somewhere in the corridor ~  
  
Yami stepped out into the corridor and shut the door behind him, he looked to the left and then to the right with annoyance clear on his face.  
  
'did it come from the left?' he asked himself 'or the right?'  
  
''you don't know what to do, do you?'' the voices teased in his head ''poor little pharaoh's going mad not to mention stupid!''  
  
Yami clenched his hands to fists, 'concentrate' he told himself 'where did the scream come from?'  
  
The voices laughed, the laughter echoing in Yami's head.  
  
Yami growled, 'focus! Concentrate...'  
  
The scream was heard again as it moved around the corridor, "The left!" Yami gasped running in the direction of the sound.  
  
Yami continued running left until he found himself in front of another brown, wooden door.  
  
He grabbed the handle and entered a dark shadowed room.  
  
As Yami's eyes adjusted to the new room he noticed, Marik standing in the center of the room with a dark grin on his face.  
  
In one hand he held the millennium puzzle and in the other,  
  
Yugi by the throat.  
  
Yami gasped at seeing Yugi's pain stricken face which was a lot more pale than usual.  
  
"Marik, what are you doing? Let Yugi go!" Yami bellowed angrily  
  
Marik laughed, "as you wish pharaoh." He said letting go of Yugi who dropped to the floor.  
  
"Ya...mi! hel....p me." Yugi choked out before losing consciousness.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami cried wanting desperately to help him but staying still.  
  
Marik laughed again, "Did you forget that I was immortal? I must admit it was painful but my love, we are bounded by blood! It was your evil power that healed me." He explained  
  
Yami's eyes widened in shock, "No!" he cried  
  
"Yes!" Marik said firmly "You and I both know you can't escape destiny, for it is your destiny to join me!"  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, "You are wrong Marik, I chose my own destiny and I can promise you that it isn't with you!"  
  
Marik snarled, "You can't fight it!" he hissed "You and I are bound."  
  
He lifted the puzzle in his hand, "Join me!" Marik shouted  
  
"Never!" Yami spat  
  
"You will join me or your little Hikari will die!" Marik warned  
  
Yami gasped in fear, "You wouldn't dare." He said  
  
"Try me." Marik replied evilly.  
  
Yami glanced at Yugi's still form and then back at Marik,  
  
''We must join him!'' the voices in Yami's head hissed ''give in to the evil, Yami.''  
  
Yami lowered his head, "I will...join you but only if you leave Yugi out of this!" he said  
  
Marik smirked, "I new you'd make the right choice" he said moving closer towards Yami  
  
Yami kept his head lowered but looked up at Marik with a tiny sparkle in his eye.  
  
"One false move though," Marik said "and Yugi gets it."  
  
"I understand." Yami said quietly  
  
"good." Marik replied licking his lips  
  
Marik moved his hands to Yami's hips, caressing them slowly.  
  
Yami responded by nipping at Marik's neck fiercely causing Marik to moan.  
  
While still nipping at Marik's neck Yami moved one arm around Marik's shoulders and the other down to his own belt.  
  
His fingers brushed against something and Yami smirked pulling the object out from his belt.  
  
Marik still oblivious to this, rapped his arms around Yami pulling him closer.  
  
'patients, patients Marik' Yami thought to himself slowly lifting the object upwards.  
  
Yami was really getting uncomfortable now, Marik was getting a bit to close.  
  
Disgust builded up on Yami's face but Marik didn't notice as he nipped at Yami's neck hungrily.  
  
Drawing his leg up, Yami kneed Marik right where it hurts (A/N: you know where)  
  
causing Marik to fall backwards and cry out painfully in surprise.  
  
Yami smirked and lifted up the object in his hand into view.  
  
Marik gasped and snarled at him, "You will pay for that with your pointless Hikari's life!" he yelled not noticing the object in Yami's hand yet.  
  
Yami laughed, "I think not!" he said  
  
Marik's eyes widened when he saw what Yami was holding, "My millennium rod!?!" he cried  
  
Yami smiled, "Very good inspection there, Marik love." He replied  
  
End chapter -  
  
Yay! Another chapter complete another on it's way!  
  
PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you ^_^ ~ 


	11. Broken But Determined

Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11 - Broken but determined -  
  
Yami pointed the rod at Marik, "You've been a very bad boy Marik, haven't you?" he teased  
  
Marik looked up at Yami in fear, "Stop this Yami!" he cried not knowing what else to say "You can't kill me! We are bound. The same Evil runs through your veins as mine!"  
  
"You think that I would throw myself at you just because I'm evil?" Yami laughed "Then you are mistaken."  
  
"You won't kill me." Marik said  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes, "What makes you so sure?" he asked  
  
"You wouldn't." Marik replied  
  
Yami smirked, "wouldn't I kill you? Watch me!" he said (A/N: where have we heard that before?)  
  
Marik backed away from Yami as a approached him until his back hit the wall and he couldn't go no thither.  
  
"My hunters!" Marik cried "Where are you?"  
  
Yami chuckled, "Coward, you dear rare hunters have forsaken you." He said  
  
Marik gasped, "You can't do this!" he shouted "You won't!"  
  
Yami snarled at him, "Do you know how much pain you caused me!?!" he cried  
  
"You haven't got a clue, have you? You bastard! I feel so dirty because of you! So disgusting...And now your telling me I can't kill you?"  
  
Marik just stared at him in fear,  
  
"But now I see that your the disgusting and revolting one! But you feel nothing, no guilt, no nothing! I pity you, you did all this to get my power and now your the one who will be tortured by the darkness! You will now suffer torment every second of your life. Just like me.  
  
I may have your blood in my veins but I can fight it for it is weak, just like you. Forever in death or life you will see and feel my pain because you are right, we are bound and you will always be haunted by my words and pleas to you that you ignored that night.  
  
Although I am broken, I am still determined but you, your not, your just broken." Yami said  
  
Marik smirked when he saw Yami's tears, thinking he had won, "Your not going to kill me?" he asked  
  
"No." Yami stated "I'm not evil."  
  
With those words said something strange happened,  
  
Yami felt something leaving him, something that had been haunting him for ages.  
  
Black shadows moved away from Yami and came into Marik.  
  
Marik cried out as the voices started chanting in his head.  
  
It was all to much for Marik to handle, falling to his knees he screamed "NO! PLEASE, NO!"  
  
Before fainting on the floor.  
  
Yami put the rod back on his belt and grabbed the millennium puzzle off Marik.  
  
He ran to Yugi's body and put the puzzle back around the neck it belonged to, it glowed and Yugi opened his eyes to find himself in Yami's arms.  
  
Yugi gasped, "Yami?" he asked  
  
Yami smiled down at him, "Yugi! Your okay!" he cried  
  
"But Yami, your crying." Yugi said  
  
"Tears of joy, Aibou! Tears of joy!" Yami replied hugging Yugi tightly  
  
Yugi returned the embrace, "Oh Yami, I was so worried and scared." Yugi sobbed into Yami's chest.  
  
Yami pattered Yugi's back and whispered comforting words in his ear, "shh little one, it's okay now." He whispered "I'm here, your safe."  
  
"Yami....there's something I've got to tell you," Yugi began, looking up at Yami  
  
"Yes Aibou, what is it?" Yami asked  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to answer, when Bakura burst through the door, "Hurry!" he cried "This place is gonna blow!"  
  
Yami looked at Bakura, "Bakura?" he asked in surprise  
  
Bakura actually looked scared, "One of those crazy rare hunters has made an earth quake! The whole place is gonna go down! We have to get out." He explained  
  
Yami and Yugi followed Bakura out to the corridor, running down the hall Yami suddenly remembered something.  
  
He stopped, the place was shaking now and bits of stone were flying everywhere.  
  
Bakura and Yugi stopped and looked at Yami, "What the hell have you stopped for!?" Bakura yelled  
  
"I have to go back, I can't leave Malik. I promised I'd come back and get him!" Yami cried  
  
"it's to late Yami!" Bakura shouted "we're running out of time. We have to go!"  
  
Yami thought for a moment, "No! get Yugi out of here, I have to get Malik!" he replied  
  
"Are you crazy?" Bakura yelled  
  
"Just go!" Yami ordered  
  
Yugi grabbed Yami's arm, "No Yami, I can't lose you again." He cried  
  
Yami looked at Yugi sadly, "You wont lose me again, I promise." He said "Just go with Bakura and get out, I'll follow as soon as I get Malik."  
  
Yugi nodded, "okay." he said "but hurry!"  
  
Yami nodded back and glanced at Bakura who also nodded.  
  
Yami turned, waved and ran back down the corridor.  
  
"I love you..." Yugi whispered to himself as Bakura grabbed his arm and pulled him the opposite way.  
  
End chapter ~  
  
please R+R!!!!!!  
  
THANKS ~ ^________________^ 


	12. Going Home Again

Thanks for the reviews! Here we go again...  
  
Chapter 12 - Going home again -  
  
Yami sprinted down the corridor, occasionally stumbling or jumping away from the rapidly falling stones.  
  
Keeping his fast speed, he glanced at each door he passed searching for the right one.  
  
He tripped on another fallen stone and cursed under his breath as he banged into the door he was looking for.  
  
He frantically grabbed the door handle and crashed into the room, startling a terrified Malik who was sheltering himself from the stones in a corner.  
  
"Yami, wha- Ah!" Malik shrieked as Yami grabbed him and shot out the room with him over his shoulder.  
  
"No time to explain!" Yami panted "lets just get going."  
  
"gods Yami, put me down!" Malik yelled  
  
Yami continued running down the corridor with Marik hanging off his shoulder.  
  
"Stop struggling! This place is falling down and it will take us with it if with don't hurry." Yami replied  
  
Malik sighed and stopped struggling.  
  
~ outside Marik's building ~  
  
Bakura and Yugi ran out the building puffing desperately for air.  
  
"well Fuck me Freddie!" Bakura panted "We made it."  
  
Yugi ignored the comment and starred at the entrance of the building, 'come on Yami' he thought to himself 'hurry!'  
  
~ back to Yami ~  
  
Yami stopped suddenly, "Oh no!" he cried "Which way?"  
  
Malik screamed in frustration, "You don't know the way!?!" he yelled  
  
Yami laughed nervously, "Just kidding." He said  
  
'okay, lucky guess umm...Right!' he thought to himself  
  
turning to the right Yami bolted down the corridor and smiled in triumph when he saw the exit doors.  
  
"See!" Yami shouted "Told you I knew the way."  
  
Malik just sighed again.  
  
The ceiling was now falling in bigger stone chunks and Yami was having a hard time dodging them.  
  
Getting closer to the exit now he could see Bakura's and Yugi's figures outside.  
  
Yami felt his determination multiply as his legs increased in speed.  
  
Finally he zoomed out the building smiling at Yugi and panting for air.  
  
Yugi's face lit up with joy as soon as he saw Yami, running to his side he hugged Yami and smiled back at him.  
  
Yami then dropped Malik out of exhaustion and returned Yugi's embrace.  
  
Malik glared at Yami before smiling at the cute couple.  
  
Bakura pulled him up and looked at him dangerously, "You must be Malik then." He said  
  
Malik nodded suddenly jumping in surprise as a large crash was heard behind them.  
  
Everyone turned to find that the whole building had collapsed, the only thing remaining was the two entrance doors.  
  
"You were only supposed to blow the bloody doors off." Malik joked  
  
everyone laughed, "okay everyone, lets get out of this place once and for all!" Yami said  
  
everyone nodded and they left the shadow realm.  
  
~ Joey's house ~  
  
Tea, Ryou, Tristen and Joey all cried out in surprise as the trio returned from the shadow realm.  
  
"Hey!" Joey yelled and dived at Malik "I got you now Marik."  
  
"Get off me you big clout!" Malik shouted as he tumbled to the floor  
  
"Joey stop!" Yugi cried "That's not Marik it's Malik. Marik's light half!"  
  
Joey stopped strangling Malik and got up, "Wow, sorry man." He replied  
  
Malik grunted, "What is it with people and strangling me?" he asked  
  
Joey gave him an odd look before noticing, "Yami! Ya back."  
  
Bakura frowned, "Naa, ya think?" he muttered sarcastically  
  
"This calls for a celebration!" Joey announced "Lets order pizza!"  
  
Everyone rolled there eyes, "isn't it a bit late for pizza?" Tea asked  
  
Joey grinned, "Never to late for pizza." He replied  
  
"Actually Joey, me and Yugi are really tired. We better be off." Yami said  
  
"Yeah us too." Muttered Bakura and Ryou  
  
Tea yawned, "and me." She said  
  
Joey looked at Malik who glared, "I must go to." He said  
  
"Okay, ya better leave anyway 'cause dads back later." Joey smiled at his friends  
  
Yami winked at him, "thanks for giving Yugi the courage he needed." he whispered  
  
Joey gave a thumbs up, "No problem." He replied before everyone left.  
  
~ outside ~  
  
Yami and Malik stood opposite each other, "Thanks for saving me." Malik said  
  
Yami smiled, "Any time." He replied  
  
Yami pulled out the millennium rod out of his belt and held it out to Malik, "Guess this is yours." He said  
  
Malik looked at it and then back at Yami, he smiled "Naa, you keep it. only caused me trouble anyway." He replied  
  
Yami looked shocked, "Are you sure?" he asked  
  
Malik nodded, "Think of it as a thank you gift, from me." He said  
  
Yami put the rod back in his belt, "Okay, thank you." He said "But where will you go now?"  
  
Malik sighed, "I guess I'll go stay with my sister, Isis." He said  
  
Yami nodded, "Well your always welcome to drop by the game shop whenever you wish." He replied  
  
"great." Malik said "maybe I'll hang out with you guys later. But, I better go now, my sisters probably worried sick about me."  
  
Yami smiled, "Thanks again!" he called as Malik began walking off  
  
"Don't mention it!" Malik called back as he disappeared down the street.  
  
Yugi tapped Yami on the arm, "Yami, lets go now." He said  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
So, everyone went home quietly. Glad the day was over.  
  
End chapter -  
  
okay, next chapters the last! Please R+R!!!!  
  
thank you ~ 


	13. Love Confession! end

Okay everybody! Here's the last chapter of this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to all those who reviewed!  
  
^_____________^ Enjoy -  
  
Chapter 13 - Love confession -  
  
~ Ryou's house ~  
  
Bakura glanced at Ryou who glanced back.  
  
"Guess you want a reward than, huh?" Ryou asked  
  
they were both sitting on the sofa together, Bakura smirked "I think I deserve a damn good reward for what I did!" he replied  
  
Ryou smiled, "And that you shall get, Bakura." He purred  
  
Bakura then pounced on Ryou, "Your right there, Ryou. Your right there."  
  
Ryou giggled as Bakura placed kissed all over his now bare stomach.  
  
"Stop Bakura, that tickles!" Ryou laughed  
  
Bakura smirked again as he continued kissing him all over his chest.  
  
~ the game shop ~  
  
Yugi and Yami collapsed on Yugi's bed, "arr, yes we're back!" Yugi cheered  
  
Yami smiled at Yugi, "Aibou..." He began "You said before that you wanted to tell me something, what was it?"  
  
Yugi sat up and sighed, 'it's now or never' he told himself  
  
Yami too sat up and gazed into Yugi's nervous eyes, "well?" he asked  
  
"well, you see um...I've been having these feelings." Yugi began  
  
Yami looked puzzled, "feelings?" he asked  
  
Yugi sighed, "Yes, I've been having these feelings for someone for ages now and that person is you, Yami." He explained  
  
"What kind of feelings for me exactly Aibou?" Yami questioned  
  
Yugi gulped, "Yami, I...I love you"  
  
Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the slap but the slap never came, instead he felt arms around him in a embrace which filled his heart with joy.  
  
He opened his eyes to find Yami hugging him, "Oh..Yugi! you don't know how long I've waited for those words." He sobbed  
  
Yugi's eyes widened, "But Yami, your crying!" he said  
  
Yami pulled away from Yugi and smiled at him, "Tears of joy Aibou! For I love you too." He replied  
  
Yugi felt like he had died and gone to heaven, brushing Yami's tears away he smiled back at Yami with an overwhelming happiness.  
  
Soon they found their faces getting closer and closer together, Yugi blushed again as he felt Yami's lips touch his own but soon responded passionately.  
  
Yugi moaned when Yami's tongue battled his playfully, it was like nothing he'd ever felt before!  
  
It was so perfect, so romantic and it felt so right.  
  
It was just like Yugi's dream that morning only, real.  
  
But through all this paradise Yami couldn't help but ask himself,  
  
is Marik really gone for good?  
  
End chapter - End fic -  
  
Well, there you have it. but before I finish I'd just like to thank :  
  
Adrienne-Lillian ~  
  
Isis Ishtar ~  
  
Yersi Fanel ~  
  
KaTyA ~  
  
Atari and Mekou ~  
  
Skye_bluu_kitsune ~  
  
YamiandSetos gal ~  
  
lightofdarkness ~  
  
lilpurplflwr ~  
  
Rai-Chan ~  
  
Whitelightning ~  
  
Daydreamer ~  
  
Aria Ravenclaw ~  
  
Ssjgoddesschico ~  
  
and last but not least  
  
Zoe Nightingale ~  
  
Thank you all! Please review! I really hope you enjoyed this! Maybe I'll do another fic soon but until then, happy reading.  
  
PLEASE R+R!!!  
  
Thank you! ~ ^_______________________^ 


End file.
